TheyServed:Articles for creation (I)
This page is for prospective articles where critical biographical information pertaining to an individual cannot be verified or their eligibility for inclusion cannot be established. The page is sub-divided by the year in which the subject died, and the service to which they belonged. If you have verifiable information about an individual listed here, please consider creating an article by clicking on the red link. 1914 British Army *Lance Corporal Harry Cole, 1st Battalion, The South Wales Borderers *Private David Phillips (born Birnbaum), 20, 2nd Battalion, The Border Regiment 1915 British Army *Private Albert Albert Frieslaar, 2nd Battalion, The Essex Regiment *Private Samuel Hamburg, 1st Battalion, The Royal Scots Fusiliers *Private Jack Harris, 21, 1st Battalion, The Duke of Cornwall's Light Infantry *Private Andrew Shakevitch (or Aszakawicz), 1/4th Battalion, The Royal Scots Fusiliers 1916 British Army *Private Jack Cohen, 22, 18th Battalion, The King's (Liverpool Regiment) *Private Simon Cohen, 7th Battalion, The Seaforth Highlanders *Private Louis Colmans, 23, 23rd Battalion, The Middlesex Regiment *Private Harry Friedlander, Royal Army Medical Corps *Private Anthony Pacitto, 12th Battalion, The Highland Light Infantry *Private David Rosenbloom, 21, 9th Battalion, The Welsh Regiment *Private John Henry Touboulic, 6th Battalion, The Duke of Cornwall's Light Infantry 1917 British Army *Rifleman Morris Birnbaum, 22, 15th Battalion, The London Regiment *Rifleman Antoine Cajacob, 35, 11th Battalion, The Rifle Brigade *Private Isaac Cohen, 23, 1st Battalion, The Middlesex Regiment *Rifleman Jack Cohen, 23, 1st Battalion, The Rifle Brigade *Private Benjamin Collins, 1st Battalion, The Grenadier Guards *Rifleman Harry Collins, 2/7th Battalion, The West Yorkshire Regiment *Private Alec Reuben Dobre, 12th Battalion, The South Wales Borderers *Private Abraham Finkelstein, 3/4th Battalion, The Queen's (Royal West Surrey Regiment) *Private Harry Fishtein, 13th Battalion, The Northumberland Fusiliers *Corporal Raymond Leyarza Goitia (served as Jones), 20, 10th Battalion, The Welsh Regiment *Private Harris Iken, 2nd Battalion, The Hampshire Regiment *Private Henry Jessel, 1/4th Battalion, The Royal Berkshire Regiment *Private Morris Polack, 1/4th Battalion, The London Regiment *Private Hyman Revensky, 26, 2nd Battalion, The Suffolk Regiment 1918 British Army *Private Hyman Asher, 24, 2/10th Battalion, The Royal Scots *Private Jack Cohen, 23, 2nd Battalion, The Duke of Wellington's Regiment *Private Lionel L. Cohen, 2nd Battalion, The Suffolk Regiment *Private Oscar Cohen, 7th Battalion, The Buffs *Private Aleksendra Dobrodziejus (or Dobraziezus), Labour Corps *Private Autonio Evangelista, 1/4th Battalion, The King's Shropshire Light Infantry *Serjeant Hyman Fraser, 11th Battalion, The King's (Liverpool Regiment) *Private David Friedlander, 1/6th Battalion, The West Yorkshire Regiment *Private Morris Frieze, 1st Battalion, The West Yorkshire Regiment *Private S.S. Levison, 8th Battalion, The Oxfordshire and Buckinghamshire Light Infantry *Private Hyman Lubel, 8th Battalion, The North Staffordshire Regiment *Private Leon Miketansky, 11th Battalion, The Hampshire Regiment *Private Peter Ozalki, 10th Battalion, The Essex Regiment *Private Michele Pacitti, 7th Battalion, The Gordon Highlanders *Private George Palmaarts, 18th Squadron, Machine Gun Corps (Cavalry) *Private Morris Rosenbloom, 23, 12th Battalion, The Royal Scots Fusiliers *Gunner Stanislaw Scortolskis, Royal Field Artillery *Private Samuel Silverstein, 18th Battalion, The Manchester Regiment Mercantile Marine Reserve *Able Seaman Louis Rogercofsky (served as Stander), 22, HM Motor Lighter X6 1919 British Army *Private Leon Lucoservise, 46, Labour Courps (formerly Royal Scots Fusiliers) 1920 British Army *Private Montague Tannenabum, 25, Royal Army Medical Corps 1940 British Army *Serjeant Jack Samuel Abrams, 34, 2nd Battalion, The Royal Sussex Regiment *Private Henry Myerowitz, 21, 2nd Battalion, The Royal Norfolk Regiment 1941 British Army *Corporal Nicola Marino Ferri, 2nd Battalion, The Black Watch *Private Samuel Mirsky, 47, Pioneer Corps 1942 Royal Navy *Leading Seaman Maurice Meyer Cohen, HMS Veteran *Sick Berth Attendant Hyman Pressman, HMS Pembroke II British Army *Private Julius Finkelstein, 30th Battalion, The Royal Sussex Regiment *Serjeant Eugen Reisman, 30, Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers Royal Air Force *Leading Aircraftman Maurice Glassman, 27 1943 British Army *Private Max Silverstein, 26, The Devonshire Regiment *Trooper Albert Stein, 50th Royal Tank Regiment Royal Air Force *Flight Lieutenant Werner John Hein, 214 Squadron *Sergeant Hyman Levine, 90 Squadron 1944 Royal Navy *Leading Writer Ernst Ludwig Landesberg, HMS Quorn British Army *Private Ercole Paul Biamonti, 35, Royal Army Pay Corps *Lance Corporal Hans Lilienfeldt, 23, Pioneer Corps *Fusilier Isaac Lubman, 11th Battalion, The Lancashire Fusiliers *Corporal Louis Miranda, 27, 12th Battalion, The King's Royal Rifle Corps *Private Robert Pisani, 2nd Battalion, The King's Own Scottish Borderers *Trooper Thomas Reposar, 145th Regiment, Royal Armoured Corps *Private Hyman Rosenbaum, Royal Army Ordnance Corps *Driver Woolf Silverstein, 463 Water Tank Company, Royal Army Service Corps *Private Gerhard Wertheim, 30, 2nd Special Air Service Regiment Royal Air Force *Leading Aircraftman John Yiannis Kouratou, 34 1945 British Army *Sapper Michael Higgins (born Wilk), 27, Royal Engineers *Private Michael Lewinsohn, 24, 1st Special Air Service Regiment 1946 British Army *Lance Corporal Giovanna Brusa, 23, Auxiliary Territorial Service *Driver Luigi Rabaiotti, 26, Royal Army Service Corps 1947 British Army *Sapper Henry Oki, 21, 51st Mechanical Equipment Platoon, Royal Engineers Category:Content